Commercially available door/window opening detector elements typically comprise two elements: a fixed sensor element mounted on the door/window frame and a fixed magnetic element mounted on the door/window, wherein detection of opening of the door/window is typically achieved by sensing the intensity of the magnetic field generated by the magnetic element mounted on the door/window by the sensor element mounted on the door/window frame. An intensity of the magnetic field which is lower than a pre-calibrated value is typically indicative of opening of the door/window.
The aforementioned arrangement requires a system comprising the installation of two elements, thereby increasing the complexity and cost associated with implementation of the system. There, therefore, arises a need for a single-element door/window opening detector.